Fiber optic telecommunications connectivity is being increased as part of Fiber-To-The-Household (FTTH) or Fiber-To-The-Premises (FTTP) efforts currently on-going. In these efforts to increase fiber connectivity, the household or small business customers may be less densely located than earlier fiber build-outs to larger businesses or industrial customers. These efforts have given rise to desires for different devices and approaches to extend fibers to these new customers.
Since the customers may be more widely spaced apart, it is desirable to have telecommunications connection devices that are configured to mount to a multi-strand fiber optic cable with from four to twelve fibers. These telecommunications connection devices aid in the break out of the individual fibers from the multi-strand cables and preparing them for connection to a customer service or drop cable. The nature and location of the connection with the customer drop cables can be below grade, at grade or aerial. It may be desirable that a telecommunications connection device be adapted for use in multiple locations so that the same terminal design may be used for multiple installations. For below grade and at grade installations, it may be desirable that a telecommunications connection device be adapted for pulling through an underground conduit. It may be desirable that the cable entry into and exit from the telecommunications connection device be sealed against environmental entry.